


Let the Rain Subside

by In_love_with_too_many_fandoms



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Adorable, Comfort, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Sweet, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms/pseuds/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms
Summary: Wash gets sad, so Tucker comes to comfort him.





	

Tucker could hear a sob coming from down the hallway. Everyone was in their designated room down the certain hallway they live in, so it was certainly someone Tucker knew. He sighed, realizing he was going to have to go to the rescue. It’s not like anyone else would be kind enough to comfort the sadness of our fellow Blood Gulch brethren. 

 

Tucker got up out of his bed and made his way into the hallway. The sobbing seemed to be coming from the very end of the hallway. He went passed each of the doorways. Some were open while others were not. Luckily, the room that Grif and Simmons had taken to sharing had the door shut. From the sounds Tucker heard from outside, he didn’t want to know what the two lovebirds were doing. Sarge’s door was open. Tucker took a quick little peek inside, and he was cleaning his guns.

 

“You got a problem here, private?” Sarge attacked Tucker with his words. “Do you have a problem with seeing a man polish the barrel of his firearms?”

 

Tucker responded like a fish out of water. “N...n...no sir. Just making my way to the end of the hallway to see what all the crying is about.”

 

“Crying? During this time of war? This is no time to be crying! We should be out there, fighting. All of this sadness, turn it into passion! Passion for fighting and killing those pesky blues!” Sarge took a moment and cleared his throat. “I mean those bad guys. All of those bad guys.”

 

“All right… Good day sir.” Tucker went on to the end of the hallway. He didn’t have anymore interruptions, for all of the doors were shut except for Caboose’s. Thankfully, luck was on his side because Caboose was fast asleep. 

 

Tucker made his way to the closed doorway where the sobbing was coming from. He held a closed fist for a second and then hesitated. He wasn’t entirely certain who was here, and he didn’t want to intrude. At the same point, he didn’t want to leave someone who is alone to their own thoughts.

 

He decided to swallow his pride and just knock on the door. He did, and then realized he came out here in just a pair of pajama pants. ‘Damn it!’ he thought. ‘This is why you don’t act on a whim. You have to think first. Think, Tucker, think!’

 

The sobbing was only continuing at the same volume and pace. Tucker swallowed the lump building in his throat and knocked another time, this time making it louder. If the resident wasn’t going to answer after the second knock, he decided he would go.

The sobbing got a little bit quieter and he heard someone scuffling across the floor. Soon enough, he was standing in front of a pajama clad, red eyed Wash. His eyes were all puffy and he had tears running down his cheeks. “What do you want?” he asked, slightly harsh. 

 

Tucker thought nothing of it and spoke to him in a calm and collected tone. “I wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard you crying from down the hall. No one should be alone when they are upset, and I just felt the need to make sure you didn’t feel that way.”

 

Wash’s features immediately softened. He sniffled before he spoke again. “You mean that?” Wash face palmed. “You heard me from all the way down the hall? That is so embarrassing!” Wash buried his face in his hands, hoping he wouldn’t be seen. He began to cry again.

 

“Hey! You don’t have to cry. Everything is okay.” Tucker awkwardly wrapped his arms around Wash’s body. He could feel Wash slowly lean into the hug. This slowly helped him regain his composure and he stopped crying. Tucker took his arms away from Wash. 

 

Wash looked up at him and wiped away the tears in mid-stream down his face. “Would you like to come in?”

 

Tucker nodded. “I would love to.” Tucker entered Wash’s room. There was no personal touches whatsoever. There was just the gray, drab sheets on the bed and the black desk sitting in the corner of the room. The lamp on the bedside table was turned on, illuminating the gray walls, which gave them a really funky color. 

 

Wash sat down on his bed and Tucker sat down next to him. “Do you want to talk about what caused you to burst out into tears?”

 

Wash nodded and sniffled again. “I was just thinking about my apartment back home and my little kitten I had gotten a couple days before I was deployed. His name was Spot, because he had little black spot right below his nose. He’s the cutest little kitten ever. I had to leave him with my mother for her to take care of him.” Wash’s eyes were beginning to well up with tears. “I just miss him so bad, and for some reason, today is much worse than all the others. I just wish I could’ve held him one last time before I was forced to come here.” Wash let his tears fall. 

 

Tucker wrapped his arms around Wash again. “Hey, it’s okay to cry and miss your kitten. Everyone has someone back home they miss, so you shouldn’t feel ashamed. Just think, one of these days, when we get out of this war, you can see Spot again and hold him as much as you like.”

Wash looked into Tucker’s eyes. His tears had stopped falling again. “Thank you, Tucker. That’s just what I needed to hear today.” Wash moved his gaze onto Tucker’s lips, and before he realized what was happening, Wash leaned in and kissed Tucker right on the lips. He quickly pulled away afterwards. “I am so sorry! I shouldn’t have done that. I don’t know what came over me.” Wash turned his head away from Tucker’s and stared at the lamp.

 

Tucker gingerly took Wash’s face in his hands and turned his head so they had locked eye contact. “You’re fine, Washington. I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time. I’m glad you did it, because I was afraid I would never muster up the courage.” 

 

The two men laughed. Tucker leaned in and kissed Wash again. He pulled away and then got up. He walked over to the open doorway and shut the door. “Is it okay if I stay here tonight?”

 

Wash beamed. “It would make me the happiest guy on the planet.” Tucker walked over to the nightstand and turned off the light. The two men laid down and got under all of the sheets and blankets. The two kissed all night. When the two finally fell asleep, they were still holding each other in their arms.


End file.
